Lovers Dance When They're Feeling In Love
by miss-stupid-sunshine
Summary: A Stony Song Fic, for the song 'All About Us." by 'He Is We'. In which Tony teaches Steve to dance, 'Unchained Melody' by the 'Righteous Brothers' becomes their song, and Steve finally finds the right partner. Reviews and rates are very welcome, thank you :)


**Hi. I promised I'd write this, didn't I? A Stony song fic for All About Us - He Is We. In which Tony teaches Steve to dance, Unchained Melody becomes their song, and Steve finally find the right partner. I hope you live it, reviews and rates are very welcome.**

** Here are the songs :**

** watch?v=3QcEQbWtkME - All About Us - He Is We.**

** watch?v=qiiyq2xrSI0 - Unchained Melody - Righteous Brothers.**

* * *

Tony Stark was never usually alone in his tower – not since the events of New York at least. After the battle, the team had gone their separate ways, but only for a little while. Bruce was the first to move in, for science experiments, but also for company, which after Pepper left, Tony supplied happily. Then it was Natasha and Clint. They wanted to be closer to the base in New York, and the tower worked out well for them. Although they hadn't asked to move in, it was more of turning up with bags and then saying they were now to live there. Thor had his own room too, for when he was on Earth, which was becoming more frequent as he visited Jane often.

And then Steve moved in. From what Tony knew, he had traveled around America on that bike of his, for SHIELD had given him a break for a while. Then, disaster hit and the Avengers were needed once again. Steve had decided not to leave after that and accept Tony's offer of a place at the mansion. Being honest, Tony would have probably insisted he'd stay there, and convinced himself that it was because he thought the Avengers should all be in one place.

However, on that cold night in February, Bruce was at a conference in D.C and Natasha and Clint were on a mission. Thor was actually at Asgard for that week, and Steve was staying in as usual. Tony had gotten injured pretty badly in the last attack, and was almost fully recovered, but none of the Avengers wanted to risk his usual "work" related parties, seeing as they usually ended up with either a very drunk Tony, or him in his Iron Man suit. Neither sounded good.

So, to put it simply, Tony Stark was very, very bored that night. Tony Stark and boredom, as most people will tell you, is not a good combination. He decided, the safest thing to do was to wander aimlessly through his tower, and if he was still bored he'd go and blow something up in the labs. It seemed like a well thought out plan to him.

Tony loved his tower. Designing it had been one of the most rewarding things he'd ever done. Everything was right, down to a 't' or whatever that expression was. It looked exactly how he had planned, dark shades of green and brown, and the bright blues from his technology that was every step he turned.

Soon enough, the sounds of music began to flood down the corridor Tony was walking down. The melody woke him from his dazed walking; causing him to remember which part of the tower he was in. He was in the communal side of the tower, with the kitchen and living rooms where everyone hung out.

He followed the tune into the kitchen, and soon the music was merged with a humming, perfectly in tune. Tony knew the song; it was the Righteous Brothers, Unchained Melody. He began to mouth the words moving into the kitchen.

Tony stopped though, as soon as he stepped into the door way and saw Steve sitting at the counter, pencil in hand sketching another impressive skyline. The soldier was humming along and smiling to himself, until suddenly his brow furrowed and he twirled his pencil round to rub at the page with his eraser.

It was an expression Tony had only seen in two places. When Steve's brows curved inwards, and his lips pursed, concentration mixed with irritation all on his angelic face. Usually, Tony saw it on the battle field, when their good Captain was planning out their next move as a team. But occasionally, Tony glimpsed the same expression when he was doing art. Painting, drawing, sketching. All the same face.

Steve didn't know that Tony saw it. In fact, he didn't know a lot of things about the way Tony felt. He didn't know that Tony had set himself strict rules when on missions, so he wouldn't get distracted looking at the Captain. He didn't know that Tony wanted him to move in so he could spend more time with him. He didn't know that when Tony playfully flirted with him, he meant every word he said. Tony had decided early on that Steve was completely oblivious.

Soon enough, the song had ended and Steve sighed. ''Jarvis –'' But the AI cut him off, midsentence.

"You wish to play the song again, Captain?" Steve nodded, and Tony wondered if his AI would pick it up. "You know this is the sixth time playing it, Sir?" Apparently it did.

"Sorry Jarvis. I just really like it." He smiled slightly, and looked towards the ceiling as if Jarvis was God or something, and he was based up there. Tony managed to withhold a chuckle.

When the song began playing again, Steve went back to humming, and Tony walked silently further into the kitchen. "A few decades late for you, Captain?" Steve looked up, confused, and straight at Tony's eyes. "The song." He said slightly awkwardly. "That was the sixties."

"What?" Steve blinked and then relaxed as he understood. "I just like the song. It's pretty famous right? Even now?" Tony sat down beside Steve and smiled a goofy grin.

"Oh yeah." He leaned back and saw that his smile had spread to Steve's mouth. The small infection made Tony's stomach do back flips. "I remember dancing to this." The genius reminisced.

Steve let out a light laugh and Tony raised his eyebrows in return. "You dance? I suppose you would. I can't imagine you dancing." Steve's crystallized blue eyes gazed off, as if he was trying to picture dancing. Tony wondered what his mind was conjuring.

"Of course I dance." Tony smirked. "I happen to be very good, actually." He casually remarked. Steve looked down slightly, and his smile twisted sadly.

Steve paused before speaking. "I never learnt how to dance." He half muttered. Tony did chuckle that time, and Steve's eyes shot up, hurt.

"A forties guy like you? I would of thought all the dames would be lining up to dance with the one and only Captain America." He noticed Steve glance down again.

"I was busy, with the war, and nobody wanted to dance before that and then there was," He paused again. The soldier looked up, straight at Tony and for a second it felt like he was looking right into his mind. "There was finding the right partner."

Before Tony could even stop to think what he was doing, he was on his feet kicking the stool out of the way with his foot."What are you doing?" Steve asked, his pink lips pursed slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tony extended his arm and held out his hand. "I'm gonna teach you to dance." A blush rose in Steve's cheeks.

"Oh, Tony. I don't know, I don't see the point and I'm - " His words were cut off again but by Tony this time.

"Do you trust me?" Tony asked, and raised a single finger to silence any response other than 'yes'. Steve nodded. "Then take my hand, Cap."

Steve nodded again, but smiled lightly this time. He reached out and his hand found Tony's slightly smaller one. He stood and the pair moved to the center of the room.

"Start the track again, Jarvis?" Tony asked, and Unchained Melody began playing again. "I'm gonna lead for the start. Maybe you can take over later. And don't worry about stepping on my feet." He winked at Steve.

Tony lightly placed a hand on Steve's waist, and was slightly surprised when the soldier didn't tense up. In fact, Steve lay a hand on Tony's shoulder and Tony could feel the muscles in his arm relax. It was strange how natural it felt, but Tony didn't want to focus on that.

"So just step like this - 1, 2, 3, 4." Tony began stepping, and grinning at Steve and himself, just staring at their feet. "You're getting it." Steve caught Tony's eye and grinned.

The pair continued dancing until the music had finished and Steve stepped back politely, but not entirely away. "Thank you, Tony." He smiled, and a piece of blonde hair fell forwards into his eye.

"Oh no, we're not done here, this time you're leading." Tony captured Steve's hand again, but Steve looked somewhat reluctant.

"I can't lead Tony, I'll mess it up, and I've had fun. I don't wanna mess that up." Steve looked at their hands, still clasped together.

Tony shook his head. "I promised to teach you to dance. You can't dance until you can lead. Don't worry, you'll do fine. Jarvis, one last time please." The music began again.

Taking an open opportunity, Tony stepped in closer to Steve than he had before, and although he knew he was probably kidding himself, he thought Steve didn't mind that much.

In fact, Steve had already placed a firm hand on Tony's lower back, which, whether it was conscious or not, pushed the pair closer together.

They danced in silence for about half the song, but it wasn't awkward, or tense. It was oddly in the middle, like both wanted to say something, but didn't know how. So a mist of words and confessions hung in the air around them, like a smell that wouldn't go away.

Tony, being Tony, couldn't hold back for much longer. "Steve, I have to tell you something." He confessed as they continued to move in their set motion.

"Go a head." Steve said calmly. He seemed not only to be perfectly with their arrangement, he was placid about it. A shadow of a smile still lingered on his face.

Without being able to think of any other way to phrase it, Tony took a deep breath and said "I like you." He held back the urge to hit himself for sounding like a middle school girl.

"I know." Steve was the one smirking this time. Great, Tony sighed mentally. Now was not the time for Steve to be so oblivious.

"No, I mean that I like you." Steve stared down at him. "I have an inappropriate, inconvenient, gigantic crush on you." He stared right back up at him, defiance on his face.

"I know." Steve smirked blinked. He wondered if the shock on his face conveyed anything to what he was thinking. "I mean, really? Would you be teaching Clint to dance like this?"

Tony grinned and shook his head. "Of course not." He laughed, and Steve laughed along too.

"And the answer is yes, by the way." Steve answered a question that hung in the air but no one had voiced. Tony let his face look slightly muddled so that Steve clarified. "I like you too, and it you're asking, I will go out with you."

Tony smirked, "Oh Cap', I'm most definitely asking." And Steve smiled back.

"Looks like I found the right partner, then." He stopped the dancing motion to lower his head and peck Tony lightly on the lips, as the song once again came to a close.


End file.
